Amnesia Chapter 1
by Haru No Talita
Summary: Sasuke memiliki kekasih, yaitu Sakura. Suatu hari Sasuke salah paham, dan kecelakaan lalu dia amnesia. Dia lupa akan segalanya, yang diingatnya hanya namanya. Karin yang ingin menjadi kekasih Sasuke pun memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?


Amnesia Chapter 1

"Kau tak ingat pada Kaa-san?"

"Kau pasti ingat dengan Tou-san kan?"

"Kalau denganku? Kau pasti tak lupakan?"

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tetap saja menggelengkan kepala. Kulihat wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi bertanya padaku tengah menangis. Lalu pria yang ada disebelahnya mendekap wanita yang tengah menangis itu. Lelaki yang rambutnya diikat satu di tengkuknya itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat frustasi. Keadaan hening, hanya terdengar suara tangis yang mereda.

"Hhh… baiklah. Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki berkuncir itu.

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" jawabku seadanya.

"Hanya itu yang kau ingat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Kenapa?" jawabku sekaligus bertanya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku adalah Anikimu, Uchiha Itachi. Ini Kaa-sanmu, Uchiha Mikoto, dan itu Tou-sanmu, Uchiha Fugaku. Kau mengalami kecelakaan, dan terkena amnesia ringan" jelas lelaki berkuncir yang nyatannya Anikiku.

**Normal POV**

**Flashback**

"Sakura," lelaki berambut raven biru malam itu menatap seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri disamping lelaki berambut merah marun. Onyx kelamnya menatap dua iris mata emerlad segar dan hazel.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu dulu. Dengar dulu penjelasanku," gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi memegang tangan lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Cih! Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Aku tak menyangka kau berselingkuh dengannya!" seru Sasuke seraya menunjuk lelaki bermata hazel disamping Sakura.

"Bukan, aku bukan selingkuhannya. Aku ini…" lelaki bermata hazel itu angkat bicara.

"Diam kau! Aku tak bicara padamu! Cih!" potong Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi dengan cepat. Sakura mencoba mengejar Sasuke tapi terlambat karena Sasuke telah ditabrak sebuah truk yang besar, tetapi bukannya bertanggung jawab truk itu malah pergi.

"SASUKE-KUN! Hiks… Sasori-nii, ayo bawa Sasuke-kun hiks…" Sakura berteriak keras. Pemuda bermata hazel yang ternyata bernama Sasori itu langsung membawa Sasuke ke mobilnya lalu menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun keren sekali!"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

Sedangkan yang dielu-elukan menatap risih para gadis-gadis yang menjadi fans girlnya. Ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya XII-A, yang ia tahu dari Itachi. Para fans girlnya setia mengikutinya sampai ia masuk ke kelas, sampai datanglah gadis bersurai merah muda. Emerladnya terlihat lebih redup dari biasanya. Para fans girl Sasuke langsung pergi dengan pandangan kecewa. Sakura membuka pintu kelas XII-A, ia menatap pemuda berambut raven yang kelihatannya menikmati musik yang mengalun lewat headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Dalam hati Sakura mengumpat, karena dia duduk disamping Sasuke. Sedari tadi Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Sasuke tetap acuh atas perlakuan Sakura. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk menegur Sasuke, walaupun nanti ia akan menerima kata-kata ambigu atau kata-kata pedasnya.

"Sasuke-kun, a-a-aku minta kau mendengar penjelasanku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat kemarin itu, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Hn. Kau siapa?" tanggap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Sasuke-kun, aku Haruno Sakura. Apa kau lupa, aku kekasihmu!" seru Sakura yang menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Sesungguhnya ia lebih memilih mendengar kata-kata ambigu atau kata-kata pedas dari Sasuke, daripada harus mengetahui Sasuke tak mengingat dirinya. Dadanya begitu sesak, seakan dihujam seribu jarum yang sangat tajam yang langsung menyerang paru-parunya.

"Benarkah? Kekasihku itu Uzumaki Karin. Kau berbohong, bilang saja kau adalah fans girlku yang sangat berharap jadi kekasihku. Iya kan?! Karin bilang ada fans girlku yang seperti itu!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada berseru juga.

"Karinlah yang berbohong Sasuke-kun! Yang kau katakan tadi adalah fakta tentang Karin! Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Sebesar itukah rasa bencimu padaku Sasuke-kun?! Biar aku beritahu kau satu hal yang ingin aku katakan. Lelaki yang bersamaku kemarin adalah Akasuna No Sasori, kakak sepupuku yang baru datang dari Sunagakure! Ingat itu baik-baik Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura yang suaranya naik 2 oktaf dari yang sebelumnya dan air matanya jatuh. Entah kenapa hati Sasuke serasa sakit melihat air mata jatuh dari emerlad indah itu. Tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Sakura pun keluar dari kelas tanpa memperedulikan tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang melihat keadaanya yang berantakan itu.


End file.
